The Beginning of the Hard Road
by CeyStone Comet and Lil D Va
Summary: This is the story about how I got my powers and learning to use them but someone else has a few ideas for me. possible TxOC in later chapters


Me: Hello all! I am the CeyStone Comet also known as Ceava, and this is my _cheap_ assistant P.Gee. Get it, cheap, because you're a talking bird!

P.Gee: Oh you're so funny I forgot to laugh, oh by the way, I'm a boy talking bird for those wondering.

Me: Interesting, anywho this is my first fanfic, so I decided to start with the story of me! Enjoy my pain!

_--------------------------------------_

I was at W5 with my dad and sister. I was on the forth floor, in the cyber level or, at least, outside it. They'd put up those slot tighter walls up and stuck to one with sticky tape, was a piece of A4, with the words 'coming soon' printed on it.

"What's coming soon? Not very clear," I mumbled to no one.

Standing alone staring at the very plain sign, I felt very disappointed that the cyber level was closed, I love interactive things. I turned to walk away and go down to the physical level, when my little sister came up the steps. She looked a lot like me; we had the button nose, which I thought looked like a pig snout. (I'm not being look-consensus or anything it really does)

"Aww they closed it up, I wanted to play virtual volley ball," my sister said.

"So did I, but, at least now I only have look for you in only one level when you get lost," I said.

"You're ugly,"

"You always say that, and it always has the same amount of meaning, none,"

"Well ahh…" she snatched the book I was carrying and threw it over the wall. "How's that for no meaning!" she said running off in a huff.

I should have gone after her, but I was more concerned for my book. It was bran new and I really liked it.

I came to a gap in the walls, it was blocked by a yellow chain with the words 'Do Not Enter' hanging from it. The walls made a kind of alleyway so people couldn't see in.

I went along the very short alley to another chain with a grey plastic chair beside it.

I stepped over the chain into the cyber level with a difference, which is hard to miss.

It could only be described accurately as a weapon with a barrel the height of the width of a swimming pool, pointing straight down at a raised steel platform. Connected to it was a large black super computer almost as big as the weapon.

I noticed my book hanging from the skeleton casing.

The platform under the barrel was circular and had steps with light strips in them. I climbed on the first step and the strip lit up underneath my feet.

_Pressure sensitive _I thought.

I reached the top and stood on tip toe to reach the book, being thankful that I was tall for my age, grabbed it and turned to leave.

I heard a sound I had only heard on TV, the sound of a laser charging. I span around and looked up so fast the book flew out of my hand, but somehow that didn't matter anymore.

Savage light collected in the barrel. I only had time to gasp before the energy struck me, like green lighting. I might have screamed out to this day I do not know. I felt like I was drowning in acid, overwhelming every one of my senses. All I could see was a blinding green all I could hear was a buzz of energy, it burnt my skin, and it smelt like burnt lemons, acid, rotten apples and tasted bitter and burning.

Then it all changed, instead of drowning I was being flooded by the energy that had just caused me so much pain. After that I can't remember I lost consciousness.

When I woke up I felt different, no aches or pains, I just felt cold but not uncomfortable, like when a cool breeze brushes across your forehead but more like I was the cool breeze. I felt the cold all over, except my stomach; there it felt like I was blushing only in my stomach needless to say it was an odd feeling.

I opened my eyes, because I hadn't yet, but when my gaze fell upon what was me, I was almost as shocked as when the laser had hit me.

My clothes weren't the ones I had put on myself that morning. In their place was a yellow jumpsuit, light blue leather boots up to mid thighs in the style of the ones lion tamers wear and matching gloves that stopped halfway up the middle of my upper arm, and finally a purple leather strip tied around my waist.

I put my hand to the side of my head in thought only to give myself me something to talk about.

Instead of the medium sized hearing organ I had hidden under my hair for as long as I can remember, I felt a long two pointed ear. The first point went up at a 90 degree angle and stopped halfway between the top of my head and were any human ear should end, the other the back at a 135 degree angle and as long as the first point to the ear lobe.

I pushed myself to my feet and ran down the steps, to the back of the super computer's reflective surface to look at myself. I couldn't see the colour but I could see myself, no more big surprise apparently. The same strip that I had as a belt was tied over the bridge of my nose and across my eyes with holes to see though, the strip then went back and tied the back of my hair into a ponytail, leaving the sides to fall down making my hair look straight and short. I pulled some of the free hair forward so I could see the colour, a kind of blue turquoise

_Ok Ceava no need to panic, just because you're a blue haired pointy eared freak wrapped in leather and spandex doesn't mean you should panic, now think _logically. _There are three possibilities; one you're still asleep at dad's house and this is all a dream… no too real, two; the laser knocked you out and you're in a coma… maybe, three; this all real… unlikely, plus if I assume that this is real and it turns out I'm in a coma. I could hurt my metal wellbeing but, if I assume that this is a coma and turns out to be real then it will make me feel indivisible and hurt my physical wellbeing. Best to collect in information, but from where? _I realised that I was in W5.

_I am so hopeless. _

I walked around to the other side of the computer and looked at the touch screen, with two logos one labelled 'The Laser' and the other 'The Energy'. Then it occurred to that if there is any complicated wording in one of these files then I'm awake and if it's just gibberish then I'm in a coma. I touched the second one and an article popped on to the screen, it read '_Ectoplasmic energy was discovered in 1983 by three collage students, only recently have scientists confirmed that Ectoplasmic energy even exists. Ecto-energy (as it is sometimes called) is also has much to do with ghosts, ghosts are creatures made almost completely out of ectoplasm and, contrary to popular belief, aren't just dead people. Some ghosts are a combination of Ecto-energy and_ _trace dormant brainwaves, when the energy…_' and continued on like that, I proceeded to read all the console had to offer

_Ok from what I just read it's likely that I'm a ghost, but that would leave a body_

I looked at the devoid platform.

_No, and I'm not in a coma because that writing made sense. What if I was fused with the energy that would_ _explain this felling in my stomach, so maybe I can turn back?_

I focused on the warm felling in my stomach and let it spread. An indigo ring appeared around my waist, split in two, one went up, one down, leaving classic me' in its place.

"Wow I can't believe that worked," I said.

I pulled out my mobile to look at the time, 25 minutes since we arrived, 23 minutes my sister ran off. I popped my phone back into my pocket and ran out of cyber level, to spend the rest of day having family fun.

_--------------------------------------_

Meanwhile a man sitting in the security booth had seen it all. He pushed the eject button, took the tape and broke it in half, the two pieces melted in his hands, cooled down, and he put them in his front trouser pockets.

"Hey Peter," he called over to his supervisor, "I'm going to take my tea-break now, k?"

"Wha?" said Peter looking up from his clipboard, "Oh sure,"

"Cheers,"

The man walked along the corridor and, despite his anxiety, waited until he was in the empty staff room to pull out his phone and dial a number everyone in his 'organization' knew by memory.

"Hello? Mr.Masters? This is Andrews, you can stop recruiting now," said the man staring at the melted plastic.

_--------------------------------------_

P.Gee: Ah! You can't end on a cliffy! It's cruel!

Me: Sorry I have to, it suit's the story.

P.Gee: At least give me some spoilers.

Me: No. Now be quiet I'm going to explain a few things. The W5 is part of the odyssey, the millennium project for Belfast is the capital of Northern Ireland and yes there is a _Northern _Ireland. Mobile is a cell phone and trousers are pants, oh and cheers means thanks.

P.Gee: Not even a hint?

Me: No! Now say goodbye.

P.Gee: Fine, later stinkers.

Me: P.Gee! Don't talk to the readers like that!

P.Gee: What! You said 'say goodbye' and that's how I say it.

Me: Oh whatever! Anyway hoped you all enjoyed that and fell free to flame me! I can take it!


End file.
